Understanding
by storylover18
Summary: Set in Half-Blood Prince. Harry and Ginny try to figure out how they feel about each other in a particular instance when Harry gets sick and Ginny goes to see him. Pure fluff and romantic comedy of teenagers finding thier way through relationships. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hey everyone! After 5 weeks at camp, I was itching to write something and this is what was yielded. Of course, another sick-fic, this time revolving around Ginny and Harry. Set in Half-Blood Prince, when Harry and Ginny are trying to figure out how they feel about each other. Enjoy! **

Harry felt awful; there was no way around it. His head hurt, his throat was swollen, first he was hot and then cold, his sinuses were aching, and at the moment, the sight of the bubbling cauldron was making his stomach flip flop. Ron and Hermione had asked him on numerous occasions if he was okay and he had just given a stiff nod before quickly turning away. Harry knew that if he told them the truth they would drag him to Madame Pomfrey and she would confine him to the hospital wing and with a Quidditch game less than a week away that was simply out of the question.

"_Just one more hour,"_ Harry coached himself. _"One more hour and then you can go to bed and this will all be gone when you wake up tomorrow."_

The Hermione inside of his head was silently questioning when he was going to do his homework but Harry chose to ignore the voice and focus on getting through the rest of Potions. With much difficulty he managed to not only stay awake but keep his lunch where it belonged – in his stomach. The bell rang and Harry was the first one out of the classroom, heading up to Gryffindor tower. He muttered the password and climbed up the stairs to his dormitory where he fell gratefully into bed, not even bothering to change out of his robes. Despite exhaustion, Harry felt uncomfortable and restless. Although sleep found him quickly, it was far from restful.

-HP-

Ginny had finished her last class with a sigh of relief. Her mind had been wandering as Professor Vector had droned on about the number twelve. Her thoughts had drifted to Harry; Ginny was concerned about him. She had eaten lunch with her friends but kept glancing down the long table in hopes to see Harry. Ginny couldn't explain this new fascination with the boy who lived but it was like he was always on her mind. Her eyes constantly tried to meet his, although she often blushed when they locked momentarily. At lunch she had seen him with Hermione and Ron; Hermione was pushing a plate of food towards him and Harry stubbornly shook his head and pushed it away. This went on for the duration of the lunch period and Ginny knew Harry had left the Great Hall with an empty stomach.

Between classes they had passed each other and like always Ginny's eyes were trained on his face but today there was no eye contact. Harry had kept his head down and held his books close and Ginny couldn't help but be a tad disappointed as she entered Arithmancy. With the day over, Ginny began walking towards the dormitories and ran into Hermione and Ron.

"Hey Ginny." Hermione greeted the fifth year.

"Hi. Where's Harry?"

Ron glanced curiously at his sister, his attention peaked by her sudden interest in his best friend.

"He's already back at the common room. He left Potions as soon as the bell rang." Hermione answered. "I don't think he's feeling well."

"I don't think so either. I saw you trying to get him to eat something at lunch."

"You were watching us?" Ron asked.

Ginny felt her cheeks flush and thought quickly.

"I had something to ask you." she stammered. "I was looking to find you."

"What did you want to ask?" Ron questions, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I was going to ask if you had written Bill for his birthday." Ginny lied.

"It's Bill's birthday?" Ron exclaimed. "Bloody hell, I completely forgot! I'd better send a note right now. Thanks Ginny!"

Ron turned around in the hallway and ran off in the direction of the owlery. Hermione turned to look at Ginny.

"Is it really Bill's birthday?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes…" Ginny trailed off and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, it's not his birthday today but it will be."

"When?"

"In two months." Ginny said with a sly smile and Hermione laughed.

"So you were really just watching Harry, is that it?"

Ginny felt her cheeks go red again and she didn't need to nod.

"It's okay, Gin. He fancies you, too, I think."

Ginny felt her heart soar but she didn't say anything. The girls reached the Fat Lady and once inside the dormitory they changed out of their robes and deposited their school books on their beds.

"Do you think Harry's left already?" Ginny asked as they sat in the common room. Hermione shook her head.

"I bet he fell asleep."

"Good, he needs the rest. He looked horrible."

Hermione didn't say anything but raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Ginny exclaimed. "Even you have to agree that it's true."

Hermione rolled her eyes and grinned.

-HP-

Harry woke up with a start. He could've sworn someone was in the room but when he sat up the dormitory was empty. Harry swung his legs off the side of the bed and stood up. The room seemed to spin and Harry had to grab onto the post at the end of the bed. His robes were wrinkled beyond a second wear and his shirt was sticking to him. He pulled at his tie and loosened a few of the buttons but found no relief. Realising that he would need to completely change, Harry sighed and walked slowly around to where he kept his clothes. Using a great amount of effort, Harry found some old sweats and put them on gratefully. Completely worn out he fell back into his bed and closed his eyes.

-HP-

Downstairs Ginny was growing more and more worried.

"What if he's not okay?" she asked as she paced back and forth. Hermione looked up from the essay she was writing.

"I'm sure he's fine, Ginny. He knows how to take care of himself – he's been doing it for his whole life."

"So why won't he go to the hospital wing?" Ginny demanded.

"You know why; he doesn't want to miss the Quidditch game on Sunday."

"But he shouldn't be playing if he's sick!"

"Try telling him that." Hermione said, re-dipping her quill. Ginny flopped in a chair and tried to go over some cue cards for a test but soon found herself thinking about Harry again. She got up and began to walk around the common room. Hermione sighed and put her quill down.

"Ginny, if you're that worried just go up and see if he's okay."

"Do you think that would be okay?"

"I'm sure he won't mind."

Ginny thought for a moment before deciding it was a good idea. She made it to the bottom of the stairs before she changed her mind.

"Hermione," Ginny said turning around.

"Go." Hermione had anticipated Ginny's actions and was standing behind her, pointing up the stairs. Ginny gave a sheepish smile before ascending the stairs.

She found the door to the sixth years' dorm closed and she knocked gently. When she received no answer, she quietly turned the knob and opened the door a crack.

"Harry?" she called softly. "It's Ginny. I'm going to come in, alright?"

She slowly pushed the door opened and Harry still didn't respond. Ginny crossed the floor and peered down at him.

"Harry?" Ginny shook his shoulders gently. At her touch, Harry sat bolt upright, breathing hard.

"Who's there?" he exclaimed, his wand at the ready. "Oh, Ginny, you scared me."

At the sight of the red-headed girl he lowered his wand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Making sure you're okay. How do you feel?"

"Who wants to know?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Just me. I promise I won't make you go see Madame Pomfrey." Ginny added and a small smile formed on Harry's lips.

"I've been better."

"If how you look is any indication to how you feel, I'll bet you have." Ginny said. Without thinking, she reached out and laid a hand on Harry's cheek.

"You've got a fever." Ginny said awkwardly as she pulled her hand in.

"Your hand was nice and cold." Harry said just as awkwardly.

"Wait here for a minute." Ginny said, rising from the edge of the bed where she had been sitting. Mystified, Harry watched Ginny leave and she came back a few minutes later with a face cloth. She sat on the bed again.

"Lie down." she instructed. Harry eyed her warily.

"What are you doing?"

"Relax, it's just a cold compress. It'll make you feel better, trust me."

Harry allowed himself to be gently pushed back into a vertical position and Ginny began dabbing gently at his face and neck.

"Doesn't it feel good?" Ginny asked.

"It does. Who taught you this?"

"Who taught me what?"

"How to take care of people, your bedside manor."

Ginny smiled shyly.

"Someone had to help Mum when all my brothers came down with the flu."

"You're very good at it."

"Thanks." Ginny stopped dabbing at Harry's face and as she stared at the cloth in her hands, an awkward silence formed.

"Why did you come to see if I was okay?" Harry asked.

"Because you're my friend." Ginny answered. "And I seem to be the only one that you'll tell how you really feel to."

"That's because you understand." Harry said softly and Ginny looked at him.

"I mean, you understand what it's like to not want to miss a Quidditch game." Harry stammered, trying to cover his slip.

"Oh, right, Quidditch. Yeah, I do understand." Ginny said. "We can't play without our captain."

Another awkward silence ensued and was broken when Harry yawned.

"You should get some sleep." Ginny said, standing up and heading for the door.

"I hope you feel better soon, Harry."

"Thanks, Gin. And thanks for coming to check on me. You really helped me feel better."

"I'm glad. Sweet dreams."

**A review is always appreciated…**


End file.
